


Stop Breathing

by Snowy818



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Grinding, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sloppy Makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 10:58:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16701199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowy818/pseuds/Snowy818
Summary: Lancer comes across a plant that spews magic sparkles at him but Rouxls quickly whisks him away from whatever mysterious or dangerous effects it could have.Luckily it seems that no one breathed it in...  right?





	Stop Breathing

**Author's Note:**

> I STILL LIVE BITCHES
> 
> Okay, first off, my tumblr is gone so I'm advertising where you can find me now
> 
> Check out IndigoRoyalty (@RoyaltyIndigo): https://twitter.com/RoyaltyIndigo?s=09
> 
> One of my tumblr urls had been lancer-fanclub-rep amongst others. But I'll make a new one I think
> 
> Also, I run a DELTARUINED discord, you can get an invite by messaging me on my Twitter for now.

" Stope breathing!!"

 

" What-hck" Rouxls wrapped his arms around Lancer in a protective barrier, his chest pressing against the shorter's face in order to prevent him from breathing in the sparkly rose particles that seemed to have appeared from nowhere. Picking him up, he stares at the offending plant, bringing a hand up to protect his own airways, and taking deliberate steps backwards. Only until he is yards away does he seem it safe to put the prince down, heaving air into his own burning lungs. 

" Art thou-" Gasp"-okayst?" gasp. He brings a hand to his chest, the stuffy feeling that had previously filled him slowly leaves and he is able to breathe normally after a minute.

" Um Yeah I think so? I was just playing around and this plant seemed to make a face at me!" Lancer gives a small cough, then scratches his head, looking up at Rouxls. " Are you okay lesser dad?"

" Of coursest! Why doth thee asks?" The Duke brushes his hands together, bringing one up to dust off his shoulder. It looks like whatever the plant released seems to not have gotten to Lancer. Luckily he acted when he did, The King might have his head if he allowed any harm to come to the prince.

“ Well... it's just that... your face seems to be gooey? Ooh is it melting? Are you gonna die?” Lancer shakes his fists, grinning brightly but then frowns “oh no! You're not gonna die are you lesser dad? I'd be sad if you did!”

The rest of Lancer's ramblings seem to fade away into static as he brings up a hand to his face, pulling it from his face and confirming his observations. It made the underlying warmth he he barely noticed begin to be apparent. Did he breathe it in? Well, better him than Lancer but, he didn't seem to be immediately getting ill.

Which narrowed it down a bit.

Ah shite.

Deep breaths Rouxls, deep breaths. If you're not dying, then what is happening? Godst he should have rounded himself more instead of focusing all his time in calligraphy! His penmanship was better than most because of it though-

“ Lesser dad? Rouxls?” Lancer pokes at his leg, making him jump slightly.

“ Ah, yes? What ist it?” He kneels down shakily, giving the other an eye level conversation.

“ You aren't dying?” Rouxls frowns, feeling strings tug at his heart as he looks at Lancer's worried face. 

“ No no, I shant be-eth dying. Forgivest me for not payinge attention, wouldst thou likest to be on our wayst now?”

Lancer nods and wraps his arms around him, relieved to know Rouxls isn't dying anytime soon. His throat seems to constrict and Rouxls brings his arms around him as well, tilting his head toward the junction where head meets shoulder that despite being covered by cloth and well-

Since when did Lancer smell so sweet? 

Breathing in deeply in hopes of identifying the smell only helps to add to the sweetness, his own body shivering slightly and a his body making a noticeable rise in temperature. How… odd.

Something about it, made his head feel fuzzy, like he never wanted to let Lancer go, like he wanted to keep Lancer where no harm could get to him, like he wanted please Lancer in every way possible, like… like… he wanted to touch him. Unmindful of his own melting face, he buried his face deeper where he could keep breathing more of everything Lancer was.

“ Uh, haha that, uh kinda tickles!” Lancer furrowed his eyebrows, the feeling of hot breath through cloth made his hair stand on end, and his cheeks warm.

“ Doest it?” 

No no no no no no why was he doing this again? His eyes flutter shut, as he ponders to himself. Everything feels so warm and nice, Lancer should get to feel nice too!

“ Then what-eth aboust this?” Rouxls starts running his hands down Lancer's sides is slow motions, something about the whole situation feeling completely off. He couldn't quite put a finger on it. The shiver the other made silenced his thoughts.

“ Pfft, y-yeah! It does- didn't you say we should get going?”

“ … Didst I?” his fingers continued to glide over his sides, and even lower but the position made it hard to do so. Without a word, he hoisted Lancer into his lap, whose warm thighs now surrounded his own. “ I do not-est recalleth doing such a thinge…”

“ You d-did…! Is- Is something poking me?” Lancer wiggles in in his position, trying to identify the object but Rouxls seems to tighten his hold on him and his knees dig into his back. And the noise he makes- he's... not sure he's ever heard his lesser dad make one like that before.

Rouxls moves his hand downward again, his position perfect for placing it on Lancer's thigh and squeezing. His face is dripping onto the prince's shoulder and back but the goo moves like honey, never absorbing into the fabric as its properties are such. Oh lord, his hips feel heavenly and the warmth all around him makes it easy for his hips to snap up to seek the friction they had felt so before.

“ H-Hey! Lesser dad what- mmmmh are y-you -oh gosh” he tightened his grip on the fabric, the sensation of whatever it was in his pants rubbing against himself felt strange. But a good strange, making a warm tingly sensation spread from his pelvis.

“ Feels nicest?” Rouxls emphasizes by grinding up into him, the hold he has on hips now creating such wonderful leverage. And again, an unsteady rhythm slowly building up. 

“ Oh~ it feels really n-nice. Hah!” Lancer's eyes close shut, lips parted as he starts moving his hips along. Oh man this felt great! There's a pressure building up that makes his moans rise in but the thrusting stops for a second, which in his opinion is much too long, long enough for Rouxls to pull away from his neck to attack his mouth. It feels so sticky and he feels the pull of his hairs from the texture of it, what he can taste though is extremely sweet. Almost as if he'd been eating straight from a jar of molasses that he knew he wasn't allowed to because despite what he always said it always gave him a sugar rush.

His thighs squeeze around the legs underneath him and he squeaks as he comes, shaking slightly when Rouxls continues. His orientation changes and he feels the ground press against his back, legs hovering up at the duke's sides. 

“ You camest? Already? Hehe, we art not nearlyth done! I can makest you feel even better~ Wouldst thou like that?” A drop of goo falls onto Lancer’s cheek as he takes in everything going on, which has become marginally more difficult because of fog that has moved in to his head, yet continues to persist. Lancer's chest is heaving, his hood is tousled, and he looks to have slathered a nondescript blue substance on his face.

Glancing down, he notices the bulge in Rouxls pants is prominent and the way the other hovers over him with hungry mismatched eyes, makes him feel warm yet again. Lancer wiggles his rear against the front of his pants purposely, after sticking his tongue out and nodding. His lesser dad makes one of those noises again that only fuel the pleasant feeling he has.

“ Very wellst then, I will removest your clothingeth” pushing past the bottom of the hood, he manages to locate the zipper and remove the garment. Which is partially ruined from having come inside it, and the rest of it contributing to making Lancer’s cock look slick and shiny. It's incredibly cute and pink, his own pants cannot come undone fast enough.

“ Woah, that's b-bigger than mine” Rouxls covers his mouth with his own again, trailing a finger down his shaft and around the balls to slip a finger inside of him. The other shivers underneath him but despite the small whimpers he tries to stay quiet, trusting Rouxls to make him feel good. Their lips move against each other sloppily, both intoxicated by the others taste. It isn't until Lancer makes a sudden noise that he gives him moment to breathe. “ Ahh, what was- d-do that again, it feel so good ahn!” 

Rouxls carefully slips another finger in, sliding them against the walls inside that he can reach. He briefly considers another but the persistent heat in his body makes waiting difficult so he slips his hand away and uses it to position himself in its place, blue dripping off his dick and onto the ground. Some it smearing onto Lancer and painting spots of blue onto him as he pushed into him, biting his lip to keep from hurting him. He seems to be aware of that much.

It's so hot.

Inching forward, he holds himself up with his elbows, watching Lancer make the lewdest of face. His eyes are half open and his tongue is sticking out as he pants. 

“ Holdeth onto mine coat” and Lancer has only seconds to do so, before Rouxls is thrusting into him in earnest. Every feeling akin to sweet bliss, he can only groan at the heat surrounding him over and over. 

“ L-Lesser Dad!~” Lancer can only hold on tightly, his mind fogged up and own body feeling so full- “ohh~” his thighs squeeze around the thrusting hips, orgasm hitting him stronger than the first.

He doesn't have the chance to come down from it seems, Rouxls is still going and it's getting to feel to be too much. He nudges at Rouxls’ chest with his remaining strength, but the need for that is quickly gone as the Duke soon follows after him. Filling him with an alien substance that feels barely cooler than his own body temperature.

For a minute, they lay listening to each others breathes. The surrounding area silent and forgotten.

So… he didn't just fuck the King's son.. did he? The wrecked face and chin covered in drool say otherwise.

As seconds crawl by, Rouxls finds it easier to think.

And think. Then think some more.

“ ...Rouxls?”

The shaky way Lancer said that makes his heart jump and hurt all at once. Almost enough to get his face dripping again from anxiety.

“ Yes young lord?”

“ Can… c-can we do this again sometime?” 

Yes yes yes- “ No.”

“ Why not?” an excellent question indeed, because he's going to make sure that he never gets near a plant like that again might be a reasonable answer. 

“ Because as muchst as I love to please thou- thousts father shall have mine head. We weren’tst supposed to hath done so in thee first place. I… apologize.” 

“ Because of- the plant?” that might not be the case, he should have been stronger willed than that-

“ yes” 

“ It felt good though, is that bad lesser dad?” his breath hitches in his throat.

“ Wellst…. no but-”

“ Then we can right? I promise I won't tell dad!” 

“ ...It's up to thou then.” 

“ awesome!” he doesn't look down but be can feel where he still has yet to pull out from Lancer. Washing his clothes might not be an option, the fabric different from his own and possibly stained. 

“ Let's get thee cleanedeth up.”

**Author's Note:**

> A short indulgent thing because hells yeah, I have something bigger that I'm writing later on that will include mpreg. 
> 
> So if that tickles your pickle feel free to subscribe.


End file.
